Hunson's Curse
by AngryBandit59
Summary: AU- Finn Mertens, son of a banished knight, must go kill an evil man named Hunson Abadeer who begins summoning demons to destroy Princess Bonnibel's Kingdom for an unknown reason. Fortunately for him, he meet's a mysterious, raven-haired vampire woman who's willing to help him and his magic wolf, Jake, on their quest.
1. Chapter 1: The Man of the Forest

**This will fic will be really AU, and will take place in a 15****th**** century fantasy land, so there will be other humans.**

* * *

Two Candaland guards walked along the forest, their pale yellow armor glistening in the weak light that pierced through the tree tops.

"Where do you think this Joshua guy lives?" asked one guard asked the other.

"Don't know, but I'm sure as hell not looking through this whole damned forest for him."

Suddenly, the guards stopped. Ahead of them was a young man of about 18 walked by. He wore a blue tunic, brown trousers and boots, and what looked like a fur cape made of polar bear skin, complete with a hood, which the boy had pulled up, making it look like the bear had his face in it's mouth.

The boy was pulling a mutilated deer corpse. One of the soldiers called out to him, "Hey, kid, we got a question for you!"

The boy stopped and glared at the soldiers, "What?"

"Me and my partner here are looking for an ex-knight named Joshua Mertens. Do you know him?"

The boy chuckled, "Why should I answer to a couple of pawns like you two?"

One of the armored soldiers pointed his spear at the him, "Watch your tongue, boy. Now do you know him, or not?"

The young man laughed. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, confusing the two guards.

"Why did you just whistle?"

The young man in blue pointed behind the two soldiers, "Why don't you ask him?"

"How stupid do you think we are, ki-" before the soilder could finish his sentence, he heard a pained grunt from behind him. He turned to see his partner lying on the ground, spear snapped in half. On top of his chest plate was a huge, yellow furred wolf.

The soldier's eyes widened as the wolf sprung at him, throwing a claw that both broke his spear in two and sent him flying into a tree.

Before the solider could get up, he felt a sword at his throat. He saw the boy looming over him, a red blade with a cross design held at his neck, "To answer your question, yes, I did know him, but he's dead. I'm his son, Finn."

The guard swallowed the lump in his throat, "W-well... would you be kind enough to pay a visit to our princess and talk with her about an important issue?"

* * *

Despite her pink hair, eyes, and dress, Princess Bonnibel wasn't an easily startled women.

Though she was quite surprised to find not a grizzled old warrior walk into her throne room, but a young blond man in a blue tunic and bear cape, and a yellow wolf that was half way his height on it's paws striding next to him.

Her butler, Peppermint, ran past her guards and up to her, profusely sweating. He straightened out his white hair, still with a few streaks of red in it, and wiped the sweat from his ghastly white forehead, "I'm sorry, my lady, but that young man refused to enter without that blasted beast..."

"W-who is that man?" she asked her butler.

"He claims to be Joshua's son, Finn..."

Princess Bonnibel stood from her throne, eying the boy up and down. "Finn, is it? Well, you look enough like Joshua to be his son... Tell me, Finn, how did you manage to tame that beast?"

Finn smiled, "Well, when you're stuck in the middle of the forest your entire life because your family was unfairly outcast from society, you tend to become more in touch with your wild side."

"By the way, I have a name you know, it's Jake." said the wolf, causing everybody in the rooms jaw to drop, except for Finn's.

"You- you can t-talk?" stuttered a slack-jawed Princess Bubblegum.

The wolf gave a wicked, toothy grin, "Oh, I can do much more than that, Princess..."

He then flipped into the air and morphed into a perfect replica of Finn. While Finn shared a laugh with his doppelganger, nearly all the guards pointed their spears at the Finns, "Goddamn demons!" spat one guard in a shaky tone.

Jake laughed, "You think I'm scary now? Wait till you get a load of this..."

The Finn copy then fell over and landed on his hands, and with a strained grunt, he started morphing into a huge, green dragon, touching the ceiling.

When Jake let out a mighty roar, all of the guards dropped their spears and ran out the room, screaming in fear.

"How-how is this possible?" asked Bonnibel.

Finn happily answered her, "Well, Jake is a rare Shape-Shifter Wolf."

"I thought those beasts were only legend..." stuttered Peppermint Butler.

The dragon-form Jake lowered his head towards the butler, "Oh, I can assure you, we're quite real." he spoke out in a booming voice.

Peppermint Butler passed out at that moment. Jake then morphed back into a wolf and laughed at the princess, who was as pale as a ghost.

"Some brave men you have here, Bonnibel." mocked Jake.

The princesses eyes flashed with anger, "I'm sorry, it's just that all of my bravest men have been SLAUGHTERED BY DEMONS!"

Finn looked uninterested, "Whatever. What did you want my father for anyway?"

"I wanted him to go kill Hunson Abadeer."

Finn drew his sword and nonchalantly tossed it into the air, then expertly caught it, "Well, my Dad trained me in the ways of the warrior since I was 4, so if you do me a favor, could go pop this Hunson guy for you."

Bonnibel's eyes widened, "What do you mean, 'That Hunson guy'? Don't you know about him?"

"Live in forest, remember?"

"Right. Well, haven't you noticed a spike in the monster population?"

"Actually, I have, now that you mention it."

"Well, on the borders on my kingdom, there's an old abandoned castle. In it lives a man that goes by Hunson Abadeer. There were always rumors he practiced black magic, but no real proof, and he never hurt anyone, so there was no reason for suspension. But a few months ago, the monster population spiked, and it's been growing since then. Reports say that the monsters have been emerging from Hunson's castle..."

Finn nodded his head. Bonnibel continued, "Well, all my men are busy fighting the monsters themselves, so a large scale assault on the castle is an impossibility. So, the only man I knew capable of invading the castle himself and killing Hunson was your father, so I sent my guards to find him..."

Finn looked very angry, "Oh yeah? Well, maybe if your parents hadn't banished mine, I could have went and bought medicine for my dad and mom before they died of illness."

Bonnibel looked angry, "Well, maybe if your father hadn't tried to rape my mother, he would have lived!"

Finn glared at her, pure venom in his eyes, "That's a fucking lie. Your whore mother tried to fuck my dad, but he refused her and she made up a story about him trying to rape her."

Bonnibel began crying, "Please, Finn, if you don't do it for my kingdom, do it for all the others! It doesn't matter who's telling the truth, you and Jake are the only ones who can stop that monster..."

"Finn, think about what your father would have done..." whispered Jake.

Finn, arms crossed, huffed, "Fine. I'll kill this Abadeer asshole for you, as long as you restore honor to my family name."

She shook his hand, "It's a deal."

Finn tossed his cape back and headed for the door, "Come on, Jake. We've got a demon to kill."


	2. Chapter 2: The Vampire Queen

**Sorry if I made Finn and Jake kinda OOC in this. But, I just had a thought, though: if Finn did meet other humans, and he thought they were no better then the monsters he fights?**

* * *

It was the dead of night, and Finn was walking through the forest, Jake following close behind. Each step Finn took was noticeably harder than necessary, he was practically stomping.

"Finn, I can sense your angry." said Jake.

"What? Me? No, no... I'm fucking peachy."

Jake ran up past Finn, "Look Finn, I know your not happy about this, but your father trained you for something just like this. Do you think he would have given you his sword if you were just going to use it to skin wildlife?"

Finn looked down to the dirt, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, I see your point. But I don't care about being a hero. I just want to kill this Abadeer guy, make that pink bitch restore my families honor, and go back in my cushy little forest."

Jake looked at him, concerned, "What, you don't want to live with the other humans in Candaland ?"

Finn shook his head, "Look Jake, after my parents died, I finally had the chance to go meet other humans in bordering kingdoms. You remember what they did to us!"

Jake sighed, his ears lowering, "They threw stones at us and called you a forest goblin..."

"Exactly. So as far as I'm concerned, the majority of humans are assholes, but the forest has always been there for me."

The young warrior and wolf suddenly heard jovial female laughter echo through the forest. Finn pulled out his sword and got into a fighting stance, "What was that, Jake? Succubus? Witch? Siren? Or some other kind of demon?"

Jake sniffed the air, "Hard to place... smells nothing like anything I've ever smelt before. Hold on... it kind of smells like... strawberries?"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure dashed behind them, but when they turned, it had already vanished.

Finn, without warning, pulled a knife from a hidden pouch in his cape and threw it behind him, embedding it in a tree.

Jake smiled, "You can uncloak yourself, now."

Finn took out another knife, "Consider that a warning shot. I won't be so merciful next time."

"Alright, alright, you guys are no fun."

The mysterious figure suddenly appeared. Finn's eyes widened. Instead of some foul witch like he was expecting, it was a beautiful young woman with pointed ears, pale skin, raven black hair, and blood red eyes. On her back was a red battle ax. She wore black armored plating on her chest, white leggings, and a red cape fluttered behind her, both it and her hair shining in the moonlight.

Finn eventually snapped out of his haze, "Okay... I'll bite. Who are you?"

The mysterious girl laughed and did a mocking curtsy, "Marceline, the Vampire Queen, it's a pleasure..."

Finn and Jake exchanged awkward glances. Finn raised an eyebrow at her, but ultimately decided to play along.

"Well met, my lady... I'm Finn, son of Joshua, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jake bowed his head deciding to play along as well, "And I'm Jake, Shape-Shifting wolf, loyal partner of Finn."

Finn then drew his sword, pointing it at the vampire, "In all seriousness, what do you want?"

Marceline gingerly touched the tip of the blade and lowered it, "Well, I overheard you're off to go kill Hunson Abadeer. I want in."

Finn then looked at Jake, who was awkwardly glancing the other way. Finn looked back at the supposed Vampire Queen, "Why would you want to help us?"

Marceline faked emotional hurt, "Oh, boo-hoo, my best friend Finn doesn't trust me."

"What reason would I have to trust you?"

Marceline giggled, "Alright, you don't want my help? Because I need yours."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you really think Hunson is human? That some wrinkled up old hermit could summon an army of demons? Because hes no human, Hunson is an ancient demon taking the form of a man. And while I'm a vampire-demon hybrid, I'm no match for him. So, I'll need some henchman."

When she said this, she slipped between the two and wrapped her arms around each of their necks, "Well, what do you say?"

Finn pulled away grabbing Jake. "What your saying about Hunson does make sense... but why do you want him dead?"

Marceline floated in the air nonchalantly, "Oh, I have my reasons. But it's not like you chumps would care..."

Finn frowned, "Actually, I would like to know."

A look of genuine sadness appeared in the vampire's blood-red eyes for a moment, somewhat surprising Finn.

"He killed my mother. Is that enough for you?"

Finn looked down at Jake who gave him an 'it's your call' look. "Alright, we'll tag along for now."

Marceline smiled at them, "Great! Come on, we've got us some monsters to murder!"


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfeast and a Song

Finn awoke, squirming out of his fur sleeping bag and onto the forest floor, rubbing his eyes. He put on his cape, shirt, and backpack, and sheathed his father's demon blood sword.

He then folded up his sleeping and packed it up, squinting from the morning sunlight hitting his eyes. He saw Jake a few feet away, sprawled out in a pile of leaves. Finn groggily walked over to him, attempting to shake the magic wolf awake.

"Come on Jake, we need to get moving."

Jake responded by rolling over and mumbling.

Finn sighed, "Fine then, you big baby. Five more minutes."

"Lazy wolf you have here."

Finn looked up and saw Marceline, wrapped in a red cloak to protect herself from the sun, floating above him.

"Yeah, but hes got a good heart. So, where were you off to?"

Marceline pointed down a clearing, "A couple miles that way, there's a village. Do you want stop and get some food?"

Finn scoffed, "Please, I can hunt down a decent sized meal for all of us with my bear hands!"

Marceline laughed, "Could you kill a guy so I can suck his blood?"

Finn looked timidly at the ground, "Uh... on second thought, why don't we drop by the village?"

Marceline laughed even harder, "Jeez, I was just yanking your chain! Let's go get some fresh meat, shall we?"

Marceline picked Finn up from under the arms and they took off above the tree tops. The Vampire Queen sniffed the air, "Finn... I smell a buck at twelve 'o clock."

Finn grinned, "Toss me."

Marceline looked down at him, raising an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, happy hunting!" she then lopped him towards the tree tops, Finn drawing his sword on the way down.

Marceline watched with interest, '_He's either crazy, stupid, or very skilled. Judging on what I heard about his old man, he's probably all three.'_

To the vampire's surprise, Finn grabbed on to a branch with his free hand as soon as he breached the tree tops. He then swung of it and began flipping in the air, moving closer to the buck bellow him. He held his sword above his head, and with a mighty shout, brought down the blade, chopping the buck in half.

Marceline floated next to him, a sly half-smile plastered on her pale face, "Impressive."

"Thanks..." said Finn as he picked up the buck's upper half, "Want a bite?"

She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips with her forked tongue, "Don't mind if I do!"

She accepted her half of the buck and sunk her fangs into the dead animal, sucking out it's blood, leaving the divided forest dweller an empty husk. She tossed it into the brush behind her.

* * *

Jake was awoken from his slumber when a buck leg hit him in the face, getting blood on his fur. He looked up and saw Finn eating a cooked buck leg by a small campfire and Marceline sitting in a tree, snickering.

Jake growled, "Hey, I was having a dream about a smokin' unicorn!"

Finn swallowed another bite out of the roasted leg, "That's nice. So, you gonna eat that?"

"Yeah, whatever." replied Jake bluntly as he began tearing into the fresh meat. Marceline laughed at the two feasting boys bellow her, "You know, you guys are pretty entertaining."

"Thanks, I guess." replied Finn.

Marceline floated to the ground and grabbed her ax which she had left stuck in the ground, "You guy's wanna hear a song?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but axes aren't instruments." replied Jake, wiping some blood off his snout.

With a toothy grin, she flipped around her ax and showed the back side, which had loot strings on it.

"Enchanted." she explained, plucking at the top string, the sound reverberating off the trees around them.

She began strumming, and Finn's jaw dropped as her beautiful music flowed like honey through the forest.

"Whoah." breathed out Jake, the magic wolf just finishing the last bite of his bloody breakfast.

Marceline then began singing in a voice that would make an angel green with envy.

_Listen to my voice, calling you. _

_Leading you out of the darkness._

_Listen to my voice, leading you out of your sin._

_Hear the devil's cry of sin, always turn your back upon him._

_Listen to my voice, calling you, leading you out of the darkness!_

_Hear the devil's cry of sin... always turn your back upon him._

Finn began clapping, causing Marceline to blush.

"That was incredible!" he said.

Marceline sung her ax across her back, "Thank you. My mother used to sing it to me, before... you know..."

Finn frowned, "I know. Hey, how about we get a move on? Hudson's castle will turn to dust before we arrive if we keep going at this rate!"

All three smiled, "Sounds like a plan." said Jake.

* * *

**The song Marceline was singing is called 'Out of Darkness' from the video game Devil May Cry 4. I needed something that sounded calm and soothing, but also mideviley, and it was the only thing that came to mind.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Rescue and New Friend

Finn and Marceline stepped into the town, Jake in a human form behind them. It was quite quaint, all buildings were little wooden cottages covered in vines. Then they heard a commotion from the center of the little town.

"Let's go check it out." said Marceline, flying ahead of the two boys. Finn shrugged his shoulders at the humanoid Jake and ran after her.

* * *

Marceline, Finn, and Jake peaked their heads around the corner of a building. In the center of town, seemingly the whole populace was gathered around a wooden stake protruding from the ground. The villagers were all clothed in rough, wool clothing and were angrily brandishing farming tools and hissing towards a figure tied to the top of the stake.

Opon further examination, they could see the figure was what looked like a poor, red-headed girl of about 16. She was dirty, wore a woolen, patchy dress, and was silently crying.

Suddenly, a thin villager raised his torch in the air, "Burn the witch!" he shouted.

The townsfolk shouted back in agreement. Marceline turned her head towards Finn, "Finn, we've got to help her!"

"Why? She's a witch!" he asked, confused. Jake sniffed the air, "I dunno, man. I don't smell any magic on her. Spellcasters usually have a certain odor about them."

"Exactly, so whatever she did, she doesn't deserve to be burned at the stake." said Marceline.

"Alright," Finn said, "Marcy, distract the villagers. Jake, help me get the girl down."

Before Finn could finish, the torch was dropped, and the searing flames steadily began climbing towards the girl.

"Go!" shouted Finn, Marceline flying into the air and Jake running behind him.

The villagers turned their heads skyward when they heard the Vampire Queen's playful cackling, and they screamed in fear when they saw the cloaked vampire in the sky, ax in hand.

"If you're scared of her power, then you'll be terrified of mine!" she threatened, about a third of the crowd dispersing. The remaining villagers began throwing stones at the vampire, which she lazily blocked with her ax.

Finn ran towards the crowd, Jake behind him. "Jake," he said, "clear a path for me!"

"Right!" replied Jake, transforming into a bull and charging towards the crowd, causing them to jump out of the way.

Finn, right behind Jake, jumped onto his back and jumped off. Finn saw the girl's eye's widen as he took out a throwing knife and tossed it at the ropes, cutting her free right before the flames consumed her. He then caught her in bridal style and landed atop Jake, who had shifted into a yellow mustang.

Finn looked down at the blushing red-head in his arms, "You OK?" he asked her.

She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush, "I'm fine, my hero..." she whispered in his ear before she jumped out of his arms and ran back into the village.

Marceline floated by Jake, looking just as surprised as Finn and Jake, "What the fuck?!" she cursed.

Finn ground his teeth together, "Forget her, we need to get out of here!" said Finn, seeing the enraged villagers rushing towards them with farm tools.

"Let's book it!" said the horse-formed Jake as he rushed out of the village, villagers chasing behind them.

* * *

The trio eventually lost the villagers and decided to sleep in a small cave that night. Finn found a spot that was free of moister and set down his sleeping bag. Before he could crawl into it, however, he heard a soft voice behind him, "I never got a chance to thank you guys."

Finn shot up, drawing his sword in the process. Standing next to him was Marceline brandishing her ax and Jake bearing his fangs.

The mysterious figure at the mouth of the cave stepped forward, revealing herself.

Finn had had a look on his face like he just tasted something sour, "Great. It's that girl..."

The same red-head they saved from the village. Marceline growled, "Why in hell did you just run off? We risked are lives for you!"

The girl took out a stitched up, leather bag. Finn raised an eyebrow, "A bag? You risked your life for a bag?"

The girl silently opened it, revealing that it was stuffed to the brim with gold and jewels. Jake's eyes widened, "Wow..." he managed to breath out.

Finn narrowed his eyes, "So you weren't a witch, you were a thief..."

The red-head snapped her fingers, "Good deduction! I'm the greatest thief on the continent of Ooo! Unfortunately, those hicks can't understand I might just be so damn good I can steal anything, so they assumed I just used some black magic to hypnotize people into giving me their riches... and I didn't even steal anything from them! They have nothing to steal! I stole this from some fat-ass duke."

Finn looked at Marceline, who was glaring at the teen thief, "So, what do you want?"

The thief smiled at them, "Hey, I just wanted to share some of my loot with guys to thank you!"

Jake and Marceline grinned at each other, both their white fangs glistening. Before any gold was taking, Finn pulled them both back, "Guys, we're off to go kill Hudson, we should only bring along what's necessary. I'm sure we'll be rewarded for saving all of Ooo after we're done."

The thieving teen broke out into a grin, "Wait, you guy's are off to go kill Hunson Abadeer? I want in!"

"Why?" asked Finn, taken aback.

The red-head crossed her arms, "You said it yourself, if I help you guy's kill Hunson, I'll be rewarded greatly. Plus, who knows what kind of treasure is in that castle of his?!"

Marceline grabbed Finn and Jake and whispered to them, "Should we let her join?"

Finn scratched his chin, "Well, if she's as good as thief as she is, she could be a great help to us."

Jake walked towards her, "OK, you can tag along, but remember this: I have your scent, and if you try and steal anything from us, I'll track you down... understand?"

The girl smiled and scratched him behind the ear, much to the magic wolf's annoyance.

"Awesome! What are you guy's names anyway?"

Finn shook her hand, "Finn Mertens, son of Jousha Mertens."

"I'm Marceline, Vampire Queen."

"And I'm Jake."

The girl laughed and shook Marceline's hand and Jake's paw, "Nice to meetcha'. I'm Penny, by the way."


	5. Chapter 5: Werewolf Attack

Finn, Penny, and Jake marched through vast plains, Marceline floating above them.

"Where is the next town?!" complained Penny.

Marceline looked down past her map at the red-head, "Just a few more miles, ya big baby."

Penny groaned and continued walking, still sore over having to leave her loot in the cave.

Finn scoffed, "Why do we even need to find a town? We could just camp here for the night!"

"Finn, we need medical supplies. Marceline may be immortal, but you, Penny, and I aren't." Jake said, striding next to his master.

Finn huffed, "Well, if guys want, I could go gather some herbs in the forest that we could use for medicine."

Jake sighed, "Finn, why can't you interact with other humans?"

Finn huffed, "'Cause humans are jerks."

Marceline gasped, causing the three below her to look up, "What's wrong, Marcy?" asked Finn.

Marceline's mouth twisted into a frown, "The town! It' under attack!"

* * *

A werewolf rushed around between the blood soaked dirt paths and between the burning buildings, randomly and viciously smacking down and slicing open random villagers with his huge paws.

The werewolf saw a freckled youth with brown hair, most likely a farm boy, rush at him with a pitch fork.

The werewolf chuckled as he split the pitchfork in two, the boy falling to the ground with a injured arm.

The freckled boy looked up to see the werewolf looming over him, salivating.

He covered his head, thinking for sure he was going to die.

So he was very surprised as he felt a splatter of blood hit face. He opened one eye to see the werewolf has taken a javelin through the heart.

Then, another boy, a few years older then him, ran up and pulled the javelin from the monster's chest, the javelin suddenly morphing into a battleax, which he place both hands on and swung, chopping the beast down the middle.

Finn looked down at the boy he just saved, "You okay?"

The boy simply nodded and got up, running to safety.

Finn dropped the battle ax, which morphed into Jake.

Before they knew it, another mangled werewolf flew from the window of another burning building. Then out floated Marceline, her ax dripping with the creatures blood.

"Marceline! Where's Penny?" asked Jake.

Marceline stomped on the werewolf's throat, killing the creature.

"She's getting the people to safety. We can take these chumps, right?"

Finn drew his sword, seeing about 5 werewolf's rushing at them.

"It'll be a massacre..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 6: Who?

**Don't forgot, if you like my stories, go on my profile and vote for whichever story I should make next!**

* * *

Finn parried another blow from the 10th werewolf, the young blond bashing the wolf man's snout in with his fist, then slicing him down the middle.

Behind him, Jake had jumped into a small pack of werewolf's, transforming into a large claymore at the last second, decapitating the wolf men. Marceline was a few feet behind Finn, fighting off another round of werewolfs.

Finn then heard a loud banging. He spun around and saw that a gigantic werewolf, at least 13 feet in height, had sneak attacked Marceline and began repeatedly slamming her into the ground.

"MARCELINE!" cried Finn, the werewolf lifting the vampire up to his grizzly, yellow fangs. Finn sprinted at the huge wolf man, slamming his shoulder into the wolf.

He dropped Marceline, and began backing up, staring intently at Finn. Finn brandished his crimson sword at the beast, making sure to stay in front of Marceline.

The beast unexpectedly began blinking rapidly, then dropped to all fours, howling.

"_**WHERE?!**_" it cried suddenly, almost as if in pain, "_**WHERE IS PETRIKOV?!"**_

A look of confusion spread across Finn's face.

"_**YOU KNOW WHERE IS?! WHERE?!"**_ it screamed at Finn.

Finn narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The beast looked like blinked a few times then angrily howled into the air, "_**THEN YOU USELESS! DIE!"**_

He swiped his huge paw at Finn, who flipped out the way. The beast swung his tail at the young warrior, who ducked under it.

The human then went on the offensive, jumping over the unconscious Marceline and swinging his sword at the hairy monster.

A jet of werewolf blood erupted from the monster as Finn's crimson blade cut through the wily fur and tough hide of the gargantuan beast man's shoulder.

Finn landed behind the beast, sticking is sword into the back of the it's knee, causing it to howl in pain and fall to the ground.

As soon as Finn pulled his sword from the beast's kneecap, it smacked Finn with it's tail, sending him flying away.

Finn sat up, rubbing his head. He suddenly saw the monster looming over him, claw raised.

Before he had the chance to dodge, the werewolf was split in two horizontally from the hip. With a gurgle, the hairy creature fell to the ground, staining it red with his blood.

And behind the dead monster was Marceline, gripping her ax and heaving.

Finn smiled brightly, "Marceline! Thank the lord you're OK!"

Marceline laughed lightly, only to grind her teeth in pain and grab at her temples. Finn rushed to her side, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah... bastard got the drop on me, but I'll be fine..."

Jake strode up from them down the street, his yellow fur practically stained red from the blood of werewolf's.

"Guys, we should haul out of here. There were a lot more werewolf's left, but they retreated... and threatened to bring even more reinforcements."

Finn helped support the dizzy vampire queen, "Lets go see how Penny's doing with those villagers."

* * *

Leaving the frightened townsfolk behind her, Penny approached the cave mouth hesitantly, her black dagger drawn. She peaked her head inside and saw a light bouncing off the wall at a twist in the cavern.

The ogre was probably was cooking something. That would explain the sickly sweet scent in the damp air and gray smoke pouring out the cave mouth.

The young thief peaked her head around the corner, seeing the green monster sitting at a fire, messily scarfing down a charred dear carcass.

She gripped her weapon tighter, "You're going down, Donny..."


End file.
